Conventional surgical headlights are not sterile. Conventionally, the illumination beam is directed towards and manipulated within the surgical field through the motion of the wearer's head. If this direction is uncomfortable for the wearer, the wearer must either break the sterilization by physically redirecting the beam or else having an assistant adjust the headlight.